


De-Clawed

by lunaesomnium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cat Harry Potter, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: After being stuck as a kitten, Harry thought his life couldn't get any worse. Then again – this was before a certain jester found him and decided Harry would make a nice pet. Now, Harry has to try to not only to rein in Hisoka's blood-thirsty urges, but evade the man's strange affection. Life for Harry, even as a kitten, has never been easy – and it looks like it never will be.





	1. A X Strange X Companion

**Author's Note:**

> i am so supportive of hisoka being a weird creepy bastard to ADULTS - again to ADULTS - and not gon 
> 
> so i uh .. wrote this. where hisoka is a weird creepy bastard to harry and they're soulmates, ig
> 
> also PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE i need more hisoka/harry pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> also: gotta clarify ... there will be no bestiality in this fic ... hisoka is weird about harry as a cat, but he aint THAT weird

“Not bad, little boy.” Hisoka says, lips quirked in a smile that manages to be very eerie and very menacing at the same time. At the word ‘boy’ his hair moves strangely, as if there’s something alive wriggling around and shifting angrily in the small wealth of red hair, thin rivulets of blood beginning to soak the crown of his hair and running down his forehead, just narrowly missing the corner of his eyes. Just a bit of blood begins to pool in the dip of Hisoka’s lips before overflowing and cascading down his chin, to his neck, to soak the collar of his shirt. 

Hisoka seems just as surprised at his injury as Leorio and Gon – who have both gone very, very still just in case Hisoka remembers they’re in the clearing with him – stopping in his tracks to tilt his head to the side contemplatively. He brings a finger up to swipe at the blood, rubbing the red liquid between forefinger and thumb. 

Then they all hear it. Hissing. Coming from Hisoka’s  _ hair.  _

Hisoka veritably lights up, eyes widening and thin lips curling into a dangerous smile, as if he’s just realized what the cause of his mysterious injury was. He murmurs something neither Leorio nor Gon can make out, and the hissing increases in volume before the head of a very small black cat pops out of Hisoka’s hair and tries to leap to the ground. 

_ Tries _ , being the operative keyword. 

A pale hand plucks the kitten out of the air before he can leap past Hisoka’s torso. The kitten struggles in Hisoka’s presumably tight grip, loud distressed meowing marking the cat’s displeasure. Still, Hisoka doesn’t drop the creature, instead beginning to pet him, fingers expertly scratching at an ear in such a way that it almost immediately diminishes the kitten’s loud protest of his treatment. 

Sensing that most of the danger has passed, Leorio slowly stands, hands absentmindedly trying to brush some of the marsh off his knees and thighs. In his direct line of sight, Leorio can see Gon confusedly staring that the kitten and Hisoka interaction, arms half-extended with the fishing pole in his grip loosely. Out of the corner of Leorio’s eyes, he can see a blond-ish shaped blob about the size of Kurapika, the mist obscuring much of the boy’s figure, so he can’t make out an exact expression. 

At the squlchy sound of Leorio’s movement, Hisoka’s gaze turns from the kitten in his arms to the black-haired man, and Leorio freezes – pinned in place by the weight of that yellow-eyed stare. Hisoka’s eyes move from Leorio, to Gon, to Kurapika in the distance.

The tension is broken by Hisoka’s dramatic sigh. “Maaaa … I’m not interested in fighting you anymore. Such a shame, I was really itching for a good fight.” Hisoka hefts the kitten in his arms with one hand, giving it an exasperated look. “You always ruin my fun.” Another sigh. “Well. I’ll see you in the next phase, then?” Here, a secretive look is aimed at Gon, which has the boy gripping his fishing pole in preparation of an attack, and the kitten yowling and scratching at the hand that’s holding him. 

There’s another few scratches to the kitten’s ears before he quiets, Hisoka clearly not bothered at all by the sound of the loud noise. 

With no further words, Hisoka walks into the fog surrounding them with nary a backward look, holding a kitten in hand and rubbing at the blood flaking on his forehead with the other. In a few moments, not even his silhouette is able to be seen and the tension drains out of Gon and Leorio almost simultaneously. 

Kurapika enters the clearing tentatively, looking between his two companions with an eyebrow arched in confusion. “What … just happened? I was too far away to hear anything.” 

A beat. 

“I think a cat just saved our lives.” Leorio mutters, pushing sweaty bangs off of his face. 

“That was weird,” Gon says succinctly, putting his fishing pole away. “I wonder if cats are even allowed in the exam.” 

“ … Gon.” Kurapika takes a step forward towards the other two. “I don’t think Hisoka is worried about rules.” 

“Who cares about him! We need to somehow find Satoz so we don’t fail the first phase.” 

“Eh? Well, Hisoka has a very distinct smell … so I can smell him from a distance away –“

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place!” 

“I was thinking about the cat.” 

“Let’s just … get a move on.”

Gon waits a moment for Leorio and Kurapika to catch up to him at the edge of the clearing before lifting his head in the air to take a sniff and setting off in a random direction, all three stuck thinking about the strange cat that had bodily harmed Hisoka and somehow saved their lives. 


	2. Gittarackur x Vs. x A Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline: this drabble happens just after illumi and hanzo finish the second phase.
> 
> can more people PLSSSSSSSSSSS write hisoka/harry im DYING over here 
> 
> (also if you have any hisoka/harry prompts and you're ok with me writing them, lemme know cuz i might just be on a hisoka/harry kick *eyes emoji*)

"_Gittarackur, applicant 301, is the second to pass. Total time is twelve hours two minutes." _

" … I figured you'd already crossed the finish line." The man's voiced is warped and hollow, a strange clicking noise echoing as his shoulder's shake. On the floor, Hisoka directs an amused glance at the still-standing man, petting his cat who hasn't tried to scratch him at all in the past few hours, and has strangely perked up at the sight of the disguised assassin. Before Hisoka can reply with a rejoinder, the self-proclaimed ninja enters the room loudly, stealth and situational awareness at a likely all-time low for someone whose _job_ it is to be silent, sneaky, and to scope out the surroundings before deeming a location safe.

"Alright! I'm first to finish!" It's here that Hanzo turns slightly and sees the two others in the room, one who looks to have been finished with the second phase for quite some period of time and his happy demeanor falls pathetically fast, despair taking over.

"_Hanzo, applicant 294, is the third to pass – " _

"I don't believe this!" Hanzo clutches at his head dramatically, nearly screaming over the announcer.

"_Total time is twelve hours three minutes."_

"I came in third … " Finally, the ninja quiets, taking his injured pride to the farthest corner away from the two Hunter examines to sulk. He doesn't turn his back to the other two, but he definitely wants to avoid looking at them – as _he_ was supposed to be first, and had psyched himself up to being so, and _damn_ this is a big blow to his ego. His sits with his back to a wall, curling his knees to his chest, which simultaneously shields his brooding face from view, but allows easy access to the weapons hidden in the bandages wrapped around his ankles and his shoes – just in-case Hisoka wants to try slicing him open like he'd done to the fake First Phase Examiner.

Once Hanzo settles down and doesn't seem likely to cause a fuss, Hisoka's gaze turns from the ninja to the man standing before him, ever-present smirk quirking his lips. "You seem to have caught the attention of my Momo-chan." It's said amicably enough, but there's something dark in Hisoka's expression, although that's to be expected - everyone who's ever gathered data on the jester or gotten close enough to him knows that Hisoka is extremely protective and almost obsessed with his cat.

The first person to suggest that he had some sort of complex however, quickly had their head severed from their neck.

"... I met him when I was on a job in Yorknew City." Gittarackur divulges the information monotonously, inconspicuously eyeing Hisoka's grip on his cat, how it looks to be possessive, almost painful and how said cat hasn't stopped bristling since Hisoka said his 'name' and looks about ready to claw his owner's eyes out. "I recognized him as your cat and fed him. He followed me around for the duration of my job. I don't know why." What's also not said is how the cat recognizes him in his disguise, but perhaps that can be chalked up to an animal's heightened sense of smell - who knows.

"Oh?" There's a malevolent lilt to the way Hisoka says that single syllable, something jealous, and it's extremely _strange_ how Hisoka is _jealous_ of him spending time with his _cat_, but the disguised assassin recognizes this as him walking on thin ice. As in - if he says the wrong thing, Hisoka will turn violent on him, regardless of their rocky friendship. _  
_

And because he has no idea what to say to appease the other man, he keeps his mouth shut, barely managing to hold himself back from uttering a surprised noise when something brushes affectionately against his ankles and a cursory glance downwards proves the 'something' to be Hisoka's cat. He risks a glance to the side, where Hisoka sits looking at his empty hands. The malicious intent of Hisoka's aura briefly spikes when seeing that _his_ cat is being affectionate with another person - something that the cat, or 'Momo-chan', never does with Hisoka, or at least not without Hisoka plying him with silvervine sticks or scratching him in a specific spot which never fails to make the cat purr for him.

Although Gittarackur very carefully doesn't pick up the cat to not further incur Hisoka's wrath, the choice is quick taken out of his hands when Hisoka's cat scales up his clothing using his claws, curling around the back of his neck, snugly fitting between his collar and his neck proper. On the ground to his side, Hisoka's malicious intent of his aura spikes and continues to spike when his cat not only doesn't move from his neck, but begins to _purr_.

Sighing inaudibly, Gittarackur resigns himself to the strange situation he's found himself in, knowing that he's at least stuck with the cat, until the rest of the contestants arrive, given how long the cat used to sleep when he previously watched over him and it wasn't as if he could simply remove the cat from his person - because completely disregarding how Hisoka might react to _that_, the cat always yowled and scratched him when he woke the cat up prematurely.

So.

He was stuck with a cat napping on his neck for the next thirty-eight hours as well as the cat's _owner_ getting increasingly more and more agitated because of Gittarackur's contact with the cat. Hopefully, Hisoka wouldn't think to attack him while the cat was curled around his throat, but that didn't stop the other man from pouring out heavy malicious intent from his aura.

Gittarackur glances at the other contestant who finished shortly after him, who was holding up fairly well, considering he likely didn't even know what Nen was. The sight of Hanzo cowering was nearly enough to brighten Gittarackur's mood, or at least it was until the cat began purring louder, and Hisoka's malicious intent spiked once more.

Gittarackur sighs once more, this time nearly audibly. This was going to be a _long_ thirty-eight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does harry actually like illumi, or does he just want to piss hisoka off - you decide!


	3. The x First x Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Harry and Hisoka's first meeting ... the start of their messed up love story.

Harry wakes in an instant.

In the distance, a car backfires. Harry figures that’s what must have startled him awake – but that doesn’t really make sense, not really. Harry has been living at the Potter Manor for years and it’s so far away from muggle civilization Harry sometimes forgets that muggle inventions exist.

And then he remembers.

It was a Friday.

Hermione and Ron had come around again – they were worried. Ginny and him had broken up years ago (they had never really gotten back together again, in fact) and they thought his isolation had something to do with that. They were wrong, but it was simultaneously nice and irritating to have them over and have them worried and fussing over him.

It reminded him that they cared.

It was even worse when Molly decided to come along – she still thought of Harry as her youngest son and coddled him even worse than she did Ron. Hermione’s fussing was nothing compared to Molly’s – at least Hermione never managed to fluster the usually even-tempered house elves.

Too used to doing all of the house work for her family, she would always start cleaning or cooking – which would send the house elves into a tizzy – or she’d ask after Harry in such a delicate way that it was clear she was being careful with him.

It made him mad sometimes, but mostly grateful. Having Hermione, Ron, and Molly barging in his house and fretting about him and his – admittedly poor – life decisions reminded him that he had a family, that he was loved.

Maybe that’s why he finally agreed to go out to eat with Hermione and Ron. After months – years, more like – of him sequestering himself away at the Potter Manor, he’d forgotten the real reason he’d hidden himself away.

Or rather, he’d lost the conviction to hide himself away. At twenty-two, he’d been living in the manor for four years, isolated from the rest of the world. He reasoned that fame would follow him wherever he went – that he would have to deal with being gawked at if he stayed close to the magical world.

So he’d left. And he vowed to himself never to come back into the public’s eye.

But at twenty-two, he’s weak. He’s spent nearly five years locked away in his ancestral home like a criminal and he misses the magical world. Not his fans or the people scorned him – and likely continue to do so – but the wonder and awe it evokes. It’s a bone-deep ache that can’t be satiated, not really. The longer he let himself go without venturing into the magical world, the more he managed to convince himself that it was the right decision.

It took only a few visits once he started pining after the magical world for Hermione to convince him to go to dinner. It was just one night, she had said. That’s how he managed to convinced himself. One night. He deserved as much. One night and he’d go back to Potter Manor.

Once they arrive at the Leaky Caldron, he suddenly remembers very clearly why he’d hidden himself away. The staring, the clamoring, the whispering – it took all Harry had not to jump back into the flame and Floo back home.

But it was only one night. Harry had faced Voldemort and lived. He could surely handle one night of people staring at him and whispering.

They were halfway to the newest restaurant at the end of Diagon Alley when a voice calls after him. It’s a young voice, Harry can tell as much, and that’s why he turns around. As much as he wanted to curse the adults who pointed and made a big scene out of him and his stupid scar – children were different.

They didn’t know better.

So he turns around, plasters on a fake smile – and comes face-to-face with a wand.

He can feel Hermione and Ron tense behind him and Harry would really like to avoid bloodshed before going to dinner, so he tries to placate the boy – who can’t be more than a third year. Before he can get a word out, however, the boy fires off a spell Harry can’t hear and everything goes black.

And now … he’s in an alley of some sort and everything is oddly tall and the sensation reminds him a bit of how everything looks when he’s –

Before the thought can fully form, Harry glances down at himself.

Instead of hands and feet, he has paws.

Everything looks big because it is big.

That little brat had somehow forced him into his animagus form!

Well, no matter. Changing back should be easy enough.

So he tries.

And he fails.

Scratch that. A third year had somehow forced him into his animagus form and ensured he couldn’t transform back!

Angry, frustrated, and unable to vocalize his emotions in a normal manner, Harry growls.

It comes out like a squeak.

(This is why he hates his animagus form. It’s the most useless, defenseless from he could’ve possibly taken. A kitten. Not even a cat, but a kitten.

Hermione thought he was cute. So did Ron.

It was awful.)

Harry sighs – or tries to at least. He takes another look at his surroundings. The alley looks like it could be in Muggle London – maybe. It’s unlikely that the spell tossed him any further, but Harry hadn’t heard the heard the incantation so he can’t be sure. It’s very likely that if he makes it to the entrance of Diagon Alley, he’ll be able to get in. Even as an animagus, Harry had his magic, though he wasn’t able to use it, not as he was able to normally.

As a kitten, his magic became some sort of inherent energy that surrounding him – that puffed up his fur, made him faster and stronger. Wasn’t very useful, but the entrance might recognize him and from there he’d probably be able to find Hermione and Ron, as he doubts they’ve left, not with him disappearing.

It’s when he leaves the alley he realizes the third year’s spell may have sent him farther than he thought.

He doesn’t recognize his surroundings at all.

Uneasily, he tries to convince himself that because he’s only been to muggle London a few times; not recognizing where he is doesn’t really mean anything, but it’s more than the landscape.

The people are dressed so oddly.

Deep below the denial, Harry realizes almost immediately that the spell likely sent him farther than he initially thought. He might not even be in England anymore.

But Harry wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t at least try to figure out a way back to his friends and his home.

So, he heads out onto the sidewalk –

And immediately crashes into someone’s leg.

“Oh?” The voice sounds amused, which is a good sign, and somehow sinister, which is not. 

Harry begins to scramble away, but long-fingered hands snatch him up too quickly.

His fur bristles.

His magic flares.

(Harry doesn’t notice how the man shivers at that.) 

Harry is raised face to face with a man who seems to be dressed as a clown. Which is – not the weirdest thing Harry’s ever seen, but it’s fairly close.

“Aren’t you interesting~?” The clown says, something very dark hidden underneath the wide smile aimed at Harry. He shifts his hands to pet one of Harry’s furred ears, which only makes Harry bristle more.

Again, Harry’s magic flares, its presence nearly palatable in the air. This close, Harry can see the man’s pupils dilate.

The man’s hands grip Harry tighter and that’s when Harry decides he’s had enough. Despite his current appearance, Harry did not want to be petted and did not take kindly to strangers who plucked him off of the ground – where he was very content! – to be manhandled (or was that kitten-handled?).

So Harry lurches forward to bite the man’s nose.

(It doesn’t … exactly end well.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
